


Puppy Love

by shinelikethestars



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Adorable, Cute, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-02
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2017-12-07 06:06:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/745154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinelikethestars/pseuds/shinelikethestars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Harry pick out a puppy, may the fluff ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy Love

Louis’ face was pressed up against the shop’s window.  His hands were placed right next to his face as his eyes flicked from one puppy to the next. He couldn’t decide which one he wanted, they all looked so cute to him. “Which one Harry? I can’t decide. Wait! Can we take them all home? They’d like that wouldn’t they?” Harry knelt down to Louis’ level and peered through the window, taking a peek at the many puppies that were scampering about. “They’re all cute, but we can’t take them all, only one Lou.” Louis pouted and crossed his arms across his chest, “But why? I promise to take care of them! Please Harry?” Harry chuckled and told Louis no once again. He didn’t like that Harry wouldn’t comply with him. They were all so cute and he wanted them all to have a nice home. He tried reasoning with Harry, telling him that he’d take care of them all, but of course his words were shot down every single time. 

Louis stuck his bottom lip out as he held a gaze on all the puppies. “I’m sorry I can’t take you all home with me” he whispered. He continued on gazing at the puppies. They all had adorable button noses and he swore he heard heart-tugging barks from the other side of the window. There was one puppy though, that caught his eye. It was small and frail, poor thing didn’t look like it had a chance. None of the other puppies paid it any notice as they wrestled one another. It just laid there as it stared on at the others and that broke Louis’ heart. He looked up at Harry, who had stood up because he probably got tired of kneeling, and tugged at the bottom of his shirt, “Harry, look at that spotted puppy over there in the corner.” Harry scanned over the litter and seen a dog that he thought to be the one Louis mentioned, “The brown and white one?” he pointed to it and glanced back down at Louis. Louis nodded his head, “That’s the one Harry. He’s the one that’s going to come home with us.” Harry bit his lip as he stared at Louis’ fixation with the spotted puppy. “and why’s that?” Harry just had to know what changed Louis’ mind so quickly. Louis stood up then, pressing away all the wrinkles that made its way across his shirt. “because, that puppy reminds me of well, me. No one thought I could do anything, so I was just left to myself. I want that puppy to have someone that will love him, that puppy is the one for us.” Harry didn’t say anything, he just smiled and held out his hand. Louis took it and followed Harry’s pull inside the shop.

XXX

They were back in their apartment with the puppy from the shop, he was sitting happily in his kennel. Louis had found out that he was a he when they had filled out paper work. Harry was the one to open the kennel and watched as the puppy ran straight to Louis. For being so tiny, he sure did pack a punch. He pretty much knocked Louis over from his kneeling position and felt a slobbery kiss from the puppy. His front paws pressed down on Louis’ cheeks and just kept licking Louis’ face in between his happy barks. Louis laughed and slightly rolled from side to side as the puppy wouldn’t release him from his cute clutches. Harry was sitting on the couch, watching the adorable sight in front of him. At that point he had his elbows on top of his knees, hands pressed to his cheeks, crinkled eyes, and the biggest smile on his face. He loved to see Louis happy like this, he knew from that point on, that there would never be a dull moment in their house again.


End file.
